


Inter-House Unity

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Draco, Confused Harry, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are dating, everybody knows that but then why now is everybody staring at them? What is happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-House Unity

Harry Potter blinked up at the sun coming through the window of the Head Boy room. For almost five months now, he had been awoken by that same sun shining through ever since he and Draco had admitted their feelings went beyond friendship. He glanced at the muggle clock beside him and was alarmed to see it was 8:30. Classes started at 9 am. Harry than staggered to his feet.  
"Draco," he hissed, grabbing scattered clothes and throwing them at his boyfriend "Get up!"  
The blonde Slytherin muttered something darkly and glared. "What?"  
"We're late for class!" Harry said quickly, pulling on his robes, straightening them as he did so before going into the bathroom to freshen up.  
Draco jumped up right away, having never been one to mar his perfect attendance record. He threw his own robes on him, saying a quick charm. But, it was his hair that almost caused them to be late to class. He took 20 minutes to fix the mess sleep had done to his normally perfectly coiffed hair. Finally, they both were out of the room in a flurry of stolen kisses and hurried goodbyes. Draco kissed his boyfriend's cheek before he ran out the door. "Love you!" he said before he disappeared around the corridor. Harry ran in the opposite direction of his boyfriend, instead heading to Transfiguration, his first class. He knew McGonagall would probably take away points for being late but she would be more apt to be lenient than any other teacher at least on tardiness.  
Harry slowed to a stop outside the door to the Transfiguration class. Still breathing hard, he pushed the door open.  
"10 points from Gryffindor for tardiness. Be sure not to let it happen again, Mr. Potter. Now, please take your seat so we can get on with the lesson." Professor McGonagall said when she saw him. Right now, he couldn't bring himself to care about the 10 point deduction from Gryffindor. He was so blissfully in love.  
"Yes mam. Sorry Professor, I didn't get much sleep last night and I overslept this morning." Harry answered her, taking his seat beside Ron who was scribbling something furiously, which looked suspiciously liked an essay.  
"By the way, I'm proud of your stand for Inter-House unity. Taking it to another level, good. That will be 25 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's stand. " Professor McGonagall commented.  
'Interhouse unity; huh. I'm dating a Slytherin but everyone knows that by now. How did I take it to another level unless she meant last night, but how does she know about last night.' He thought anxiously to himself confused. He could hear Dean and Seamus trying hard not to laugh but failing to keep their snorting in. Even usually very composed Hermione was trying giggling quietly. Harry just stared at them in confusion; as far as he knew no one had done or said anything funny. He had some weird friends as Draco was always trying to tell him.  
Draco meanwhile ran all the way down to Dungeons where the Potions Classroom was located. Not bothering to stop, he just ran inside the classroom.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you're late." Professor Snape told him  
"Yes sir, I am."  
"Don't let it happen again." Professor Snape told him  
"Yes sir, I understand." I answered as I sat in my seat.  
"Next time you decide to show you support for Gryffindor, do it on your own time." Snape said.  
"Okay, sir." Draco nodded more confused than ever.  
"Did you see Harry this morning?" His friend, Blaise leaned over and asked him.  
"Yes I did." Draco answered him. Blaise just smirked at him. He seriously knew some weird people.  
"Draco, I have weird friends." Harry ranted to his boyfriend after their morning classes had ended. It was lunch time, a meal they both looked forward to.  
"I love you too, Harry. I know, but what brought that on?" Draco asked.  
"I love you, Draco." Harry leaned over to kiss him.  
"They were laughing at me the entire day and it wasn't only them. It was everyone; even McGonagall gave me 25 points for Inter-House unity. I'm confused."  
"Huh Harry, have you been wearing your tie all day?"  
"Yes. It's part of the Hogwarts uniform, remember." Harry answered him confused.  
"Can you be serious for one minute. I think I know why they're laughing, though." Draco tells him.  
"Why?! It is seriously frustrating me." Harry said.  
"Look down!" Draco simply said.  
Both eyes shot up at the sight of the Slytherin tie on his chest. Both Draco and Harry started laughing at their own obliviousness. They exchanged ties as they continued laughing.  
"We went an entire morning without noticing." Draco commented as he placed Harry's Gryffindor tie where it belonged, on his neck.  
"No wonder everyone was laughing, they knew exactly what it meant." Harry said.  
"Well, everyone already knows we're together," Draco said with a small smile.  
"Yes which means we can do this whenever I want." Harry smiled as he straightened Draco's Slytherin's tie than kissed him deeply.  
"Mm." Draco agreed as he kissed him back.  
"Hey, you two!" Blaise called, "Are you going to eat? Ron isn't going to save much." He said while laughing at Ron. They pulled back from their kiss in order to sit down to visit and eat with their friends.  
And as they walked out of the Great Hall together later, Harry and Draco couldn't help but glance to see if they were each wearing their own tie. They didn't want a repeat of this morning, after all.


End file.
